A day to remember
by Guardingangels86
Summary: Joe is having a tough day full of hurtful memories. Can Mimi help shake him out of it?


I don't own Digimon or any of the characters

* * *

Octorber 4th. The moment of truth, the moment of agonizing, painful and stressful memeories. The day where I'm once again 5 years old and scared. A day that will forever be in my mind, a day that will never leave me till the day I die.

* * *

Joe walked down the hallways of his college with his head stuck in his book. He only looked up once in a while when he heard snickering and laughing 

'_Figures_' he thought to himself. _'The_ _silly little rich kids who got mommy and daddy's money to go here waste their time and laugh at us who work their asses off to get here on a scholarship!'_ He angrily thought. He tried his best to ignore the snobby rich girl that was staring him down and whispering insults in her closest friend's ear. At least Joe figured they were insults because the girl's friend laughed even harder as Joe walked by. Joe sighed and walked even faster

'_No point in studying anymore, I'm gonna fail that bio exam anyways. Why did they have to make my bio exam today?!_'

Joe stuffed his biology book in his locker then leaned against it. He knew he wasn't going to make it through the day. Stress and the memories of that day started to haunt him. Flashes of light and screaming entered his thoughts before he quickly shook it off.

'_No, I'm gonna be ok today. I promised dad I could get through the day and that's what I'll do_' He thought to himself. He quickly hurried off to his biology class to take his test.

After his test, Joe went out into the courtyard to grab a little lunch and study some more.

'_Man, that test was harder than facing Myotismon again!_" He thought to himself with a chuckle. He thought back to all those times they fought Myotismon and all the other evil digimon. He would have never thought to chuckle at it then.

'I

* * *

Later that night, Joe sat around his computer, doing more studying with a ton of books surrounding him.

"Man oh man, how'd I ever get myself into this?!" he angrily yelled

"Because your responsible, reliable, caring and so darn cute when your stressed" said a voice from by the door. Joe jumped a couple inches in the air before he turned to the shadow by the door. His frustrated and annoyed posture changed into a sweet and calm one.

"Meems, hey Hun, I thought you were going to be busy all day today?" Joe asked as the petite girl entered his room.

"Oh, it was nothing, just a bit of chemistry homework" She said with a smile. Mimi had moved back from America a few months before and ended up in very hard classes when she entered her senior year of high school. She'd also become a much smarter and mature person since she'd moved to America.

"Right, well, I'm glad you only had a 'little' chemistry homework while I have a mountain of biology homework!" He said, his words becoming quicker and more jumbled at the end of the sentence. Mimi smiled and leaned over to kiss Joe and easy his frustrations.

"You should like studying, it's really paid off for us, remember?" She said with a smile, winking at her boyfriend. Joe grinned at the memory of them with English and math books scattered all over the floor as they shared their first kiss. It was those stupid books along with studying that got them together

" Your right, today just…isn't my day, I'm sorry to take it out on you Meems'' He spoke sadly, holding his head down

"Hey, don't worry about it, why don't you tell me about your day". At this statement, Joe's head shot up and his eyes filled with fear and sadness. Screams, shouts and cries filled his mind as he once again shook it off. Mimi's expression turned from one of happiness and love to fear and worry.

"Joe, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Meems, nothing at all"

"Joe, please, don't hide anything from me" She pleaded. Joe hung down his head and signed

"Your right Meems, I shouldn't hide anything from you and I've kept this inside too long anyway." He said, his eyes beginning to fill with tears

"There is something special about today Mimi. And unfortunately, I don't mean in a good way. There was this woman, that was in my life for a while. And Meems, God, she was amazing. Great friend, great listener, always looked after me, always had so much confidence in me. You remind me a lot of her Meems." He said, smiling at the memory. Mimi hung down her head and tears started to cloud her sight.

"Mimi?! What's wrong Meems?" Joe asked concerned

"Nothing, just…I didn't know the reason you were so sad was because of a former girlfriend or crush"

"Girlfriend? Crush?" He asked in surprise, then thought back to his previous words. "Oh Meems, no, that woman I was talking about was my mother. She was the best mother any kid could ask for. She was amazing in everyway. She always encouraged me to do better, because even when I was a kid, I showed signs of pessimism and the want to give up, hopelessness. That's partly what drew me to you, you remind me of her" He said gently as he wiped away her tears

"Anyways, one day, when I was about 5, I was driving in the car with my mother. She was driving me home from the park, she'd spent pretty much all day there with me" He said with a smile. "So, yeah, um…I don't exactly know what happened Meems, but I remember my mother screaming, then being jerked from side to side as glass shattered around me, a sharp pain in my head and flashes of light. Turned out, as I found out later, my mother was hit by a bipolar patient that didn't take her medicine and had a mood swing of extreme depression and tried to kill herself." Joe said with sadness, a trail of tears falling down his face.

"They did everything they could Mimi, the doctors were amazing, but they just couldn't do it. They couldn't save her. It was today she died, Octorber 4th, I was 5 years old. I don't know how I made it Mimi, I had a serious concussion and I was pinned under a seat and I was bleeding heavily, but I made it. My mother simply had too many injuries and too much internal bleeding to keep going on." Joe finally couldn't talk anymore and let the tears roll. Mimi jumped out of her seat and held onto him tight.

"I miss her Mimi. I miss her so much. All I could think about during today's test was her. Then I thought about how amazing those doctors were that were trying to save her. I remember I was standing in the next room, watching through the glass as they tried to save her. That's actually what inspired my father to become a doctor. He had majored in it for most of college, but switched his major at the last minute. It convinced him to go back and get a doctorate in medicine. And that pressure and will to honor my mother made him so hard on me, trying to convince me to be a doctor."

"Oh Joe, your mother sounds like an amazing woman. I'm so sorry you lost her so early. She would be so proud of you now!" Mimi exclaimed, holding him close, kissing his forehead

"You think so?" He asked

"I know so" She said with a smile, kissing his cheek. "You have become a strong, amazing and independent guy. Sure, sometimes you still worry, but that's nothing to be ashamed of. That's part of your personality. And an important part of it that kept us out of trouble a couple of times." Mimi said, holding Joe close. They had now moved to sit on the couch and his head was resting in her lap as she ran her hands though his shoulder length blue hair.

"Thank-you Mimi" He said, smiling up at her

"Your welcome" She answered. Joe sat up in the seat and reached in his pocket for his wallet. A plastic sleeve for pictures was presented to Mimi. The first picture was a picture of her and Joe from their first date. She smiled brightly at the memory of Joe stuttering and stammering over all his words till Mimi finally shut him up with a kiss. As she flipped through the photos, she saw pictures of the original digidestined, the old and new group together, some more pictures of her and Joe and at the end, a picture that looked to be much older than the rest. She studied it intently before Joe spoke

"That's my mother" He said fondly. Mimi could tell the resemblece between them immediately, and it was much easier since a smiling, 5 year old Joe was being held by the blue haired woman. Her eyes were soft and kind and very humbling. Mimi could tell the love she had for Joe in her kind smile and gentle stoking of his hair in the picture. Joe had the brightest smile with two front teeth missing. Mimi chuckled at the small child's image that she now knew to be her boyfriend.

"Your so adorable." She said with a smile. "And you mother is beautiful" Mimi added as she handed the pictures back to Joe.

"You would make her proud Joe, honest" Mimi whispered as she moved a lock of hair from Joe's face and placed it behind his ear. Joe nodded in semi-agreement and rested his head in Mimi's lap again

"Did I tell you about the time I got lost in the city and my mother searched high and low to find me?" Joe asked

"No, why don't you tell me about it" Mimi answered. Joe nodded his head in agreement and began to tell his story.

* * *

Mimi listened to Joe tell stories about his mother well into the night, until the two fell asleep. That night, Joe had pleasant dreams about his mother, not the usual nightmares he got on the anniversary of her death, but memories of him playing and jumping and running with his mother. He dreamed of her encouragement, her love and her care. No longer did Joe thing October 4th was a terrible day, but a day to remember his mother. Remember all she did for him, all she meant to him, and all she would continue to be to him.

'_I love you mom, thank-you, and i miss you'_

* * *

The End! Please Review 


End file.
